5 Stages of a not so normal relationship
by MaeFanfic
Summary: [KoKame] 5 étapes de la vie d'un couple pas si ordinaire.
1. First Step

"Je t'aime."

Kazuya se stoppa net. Cette voix qui venait de lancer ces mots en sa direction frappa son cœur. Elle qui était d'ordinaire si douce et réservée avait retentit avec force et conviction. Pourtant elle contenait également de l'inquiétude, de l'appréhension et quelque chose comme du désespoir. Comme si ces mots avaient été dits en dernier recours, quelque chose d'avoué pour tenter d'éviter le naufrage. Il sentait la douleur émanant de ce corps à quelques pas derrière lui, comme si elle ruisselait de chacune de ses cellules pour s'écouler jusqu'à lui et le toucher.

Il resta figé de longs instants. Que devait-il dire ? Que voulait-il dire ? Il n'osait même pas se retourner, imaginant l'expression que son visage pouvait avoir à cet instant. Pourtant, il se força à le faire. Et quand ses yeux croisèrent enfin les siens, ce fut pire que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Un regard de bête acculée et blessée à mort, qui ne recherche que de la pitié dans celui de son tourmenteur. Ses yeux d'habitude si brillants l'étaient encore plus à cet instant, comme s'il retenait ses larmes, comme s'il s'empêchait de craquer.

Une nouvelle entaille déchira son cœur. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir. Surtout quand c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû clarifier les choses entre eux depuis le début. Eviter tout comportement ambigu qu'il aurait pu mal interpréter. Eviter que l'espoir ne s'infiltre dans ses veines, plus mortel qu'un poison. Sa propre faiblesse et sa peur l'avaient blessé. Pourtant, c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

Alors il décida de répondre à cet appel au secours. Il décida de se jeter à corps perdu à sa rencontre. Sans plus réfléchir, sans se poser de question. Juste comme ça. En suivant ses envies et son instinct. En suivant son cœur qui lui montrait enfin le bon chemin.

Sans un mot, il combla la distance entre eux et doucement, tout doucement, il vint caresser sa joue en se perdant dans son regard chocolat, qui avait pris une teinte obsidienne à cet instant. Il l'observa tendrement de longs moments, laissant ses larmes qui s'écoulaient maintenant à flots le long de ses joues panser les blessures de son propre cœur et remplir la coupe de son courage.

"Je t'aime aussi" murmura-t-il enfin en réponse.

Une profonde surprise arrondi ses yeux. Et une petite lueur d'espoir naquit dans son regard. Kazuya sourit, pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux, et pour transformer petit à petit cette lueur en incendie dévorant. Un baiser déposé sur son front termina de le calmer. Il le serra alors fort dans ses bras, s'enivrant de son odeur, le nez enfouit contre son cou. Et quand deux bras l'encerclèrent pour répondre à son étreinte, il comprit qu'il avait trouvé sa place.

"Je t'aime depuis toujours Koki".


	2. First Kiss

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments et toujours rien. Il était vrai qu'avec leur emploi du temps chargé, ils ne s'étaient vu que deux fois. Mais tout de même. Kazuya avait presque l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Qu'il était toujours ce collègue avec qui il entretenait une relation ambiguë. Que pouvait-il faire pour qu'il comprenne ? Ou peut-être qu'il lui revenait de faire le premier pas ? Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui s'était déclaré le premier. Alors peut être que Koki attendait un geste de sa part. Peut-être qu'il attendait même avec angoisse, lui donnant l'occasion de choisir, de reculer une dernière fois avant d'aller trop loin. Pour pouvoir se rétracter sans se sentir gêné. Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Il lui donnait une dernière chance. Mais Kazuya ne la voulait pas. Il voulait aller de l'avant. Avec lui.

Il prit encore quelques instants pour observer son profil songeur, puis il se rapprocha de lui. De ce corps qui l'attirait tant. Il s'assit si près que leurs cuisses se collèrent et leurs épaules se rencontrèrent. Il releva la main vers lui et joua un instant avec les mèches brunes qui retombaient sur sa nuque. Il semblait un peu tendu mais paraissait tout de même apprécier son geste.

Cela conforta Kazuya. Il chercha son regard, qu'il trouva après seulement quelques secondes. Les yeux chocolat de Koki plongèrent dans les siens et il y vit l'attente de leur propriétaire. Kazuya savait qu'il ne bougerait pas, même s'il le désirait autant que lui. Alors il ramena sa main sur sa joue et se pencha tout doucement vers lui. Il sentait son souffle chaud chatouiller sa peau. Son regard se perdit un instant sur ses lèvres et inconsciemment, il passa sa langue sur les siennes. Il se forçait à la retenue, ne voulant pas céder à l'empressement. Il voulait que ce moment reste gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire comme un souvenir parfait.

Lorsque ses yeux remontèrent, il réalisa que Koki avait fermé les siens. Il sourit doucement puis d'un dernier geste, il combla la distance entre eux. Il sentit Koki sursauter légèrement au contact alors il attendit quelques instants avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes était déjà incroyable. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait cet instant… Mais l'envie d'aller plus loin se faisait de plus en plus pressante à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il commença alors lentement à bouger ses lèvres. Koki ne réagissait toujours pas et il eut soudain peur qu'il ait changé d'avis. Mais cette crainte se dissipa presque immédiatement lorsqu'il repensa à sa confession. Il était impossible qu'il ait changé d'avis.

Il décida alors d'accélérer les choses. Il allait le forcer à retourner le baiser. Taquin, il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, puis y ajouta ses dents et mordilla la chair. Koki reprit bruyamment sa respiration, faisant sourire Kazuya intérieurement. Le mur s'effritait déjà. Encouragé, il pointa sa langue contre sa bouche, asticotant ses dents qui lui barraient le passage. Mais en poussant un peu plus, Koki desserra enfin les mâchoires et il put envahir sa bouche. Encore une fois, il voulait prendre son temps, pourtant, quand sa langue rencontra la sienne, il perdit le contrôle. La passion et l'envie le submergèrent. Et à l'instant où Koki répondit enfin, il perdit pieds et se laissa envahir par les sensations.

Il sentit sa main accrocher sa nuque, réduisant l'écart entre leurs corps. Il sentit sa langue danser contre la sienne. Et bientôt, la dominance lui échappa. Il se laissa aller contre Koki, s'abandonnant à lui. Déjà le souffle lui manquait mais il ne voulait pas que cela se termine si vite. Il voulait s'enivrer de cette sensation, de l'odeur de Koki. Pourtant, il fut bien obligé de s'y résoudre lorsque celui-ci lui rendit sa bouche et se recula. Pas loin cependant, puisqu'il posa son front contre le sien, leurs souffles s'entrechoquant entre eux. Mais après seulement quelques secondes de récupération, Kazuya reprit possession de ses lèvres. Koki lui répondit immédiatement et son cœur sembla fondre de bonheur. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé…


	3. First Date

Un sourire éclatant illuminait son visage. Kazuya le regardait du coin de l'œil, souriant lui aussi. C'était tellement agréable de le voir comme ça. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient quelques heures de libres, et Koki avait insisté pour qu'ils sortent. Leur premier rendez-vous. Cela faisait bizarre quand on savait qu'il se connaissait depuis plus de dix ans. Pourtant c'était ainsi et Kazuya n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Il ne savait pas si Koki avait prévu quelque chose, en tout cas il se laissa conduire sans résister.

Cachés sous des chapeaux et des lunettes de soleil, Koki avait osé lui prendre la main. Heureusement que le soleil éclairait la ville ce jour-là, sinon ils seraient passés pour des idiots. Mais personne ne faisait attention à eux, et bientôt, Koki tourna à droite et ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée d'un parc. Le sourire de Kazuya s'élargit. Quoi de plus romantique qu'un parc pour un premier rendez-vous ? Surtout qu'il était facile d'y trouver un endroit tranquille à l'abri des regards indiscrets…

Mais cela ne semblait pas être le but de Koki. En effet, il l'entraina dans les allées, s'arrêtant de ci de là pour admirer le paysage. Après plus d'une heure de promenade, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe sur le bord du petit lac où s'ébattaient des carpes koï de toutes les couleurs. Le regard fixé sur l'eau, Kazuya attendait son homme partit chercher de quoi se restaurer. Cela faisait du bien de ne rien faire. Simplement écouter les oiseaux chanter et laisser la personne qu'on aime s'occuper de vous. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, et maintenant il comprit que cela lui avait manqué.

Mais Koki revenait déjà, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées. Il apprécia le baiser qu'il déposa sur sa tempe en s'asseyant, puis ils dégustèrent en silence les glaces qu'il venait de ramener. Ils échangeaient parfois des regards heureux, mais Kazuya voyait de temps en temps les yeux chocolat de Koki dévier vers ses lèvres. Un sourire en coin déforma ses traits. Apparemment, ils pensaient tous deux la même chose.

Les glaces disparurent en quelques minutes et aussitôt, ils se relevèrent et reprirent leur promenade. Cette fois-ci Koki les mena derrière un petit bosquet. L'endroit était désert et bien caché, pourtant, il se situait sur une petite colline qui permettait d'apercevoir la ville par-dessus les arbustes. Une nouvelle fois, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, et Kazuya n'eut pas le temps de prendre les devants que de douces lèvres s'emparèrent de sa bouche.

Et il profita de cet instant comme jamais. Aujourd'hui ils étaient comme tout le monde. Un simple couple d'amoureux appréciant le temps passé ensemble. Il pouvait compter ces instants sur les doigts d'une main, et la recherche de normalité l'attirait souvent. Se retrouver avec soi-même, avec la personne qu'il était vraiment et qui avait fini par disparaitre après toutes ces années. Mais quand il était avec lui, quand il était avec Koki, il semblait revenir à cette époque, quand il était enfant, où il était juste lui-même.

Délaissant ses lèvres une fraction de seconde pour reprendre un peu de souffle, il reprit l'échange là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, un changement d'angle, deux corps qui se rapprochent, et les voilà à nouveau partit dans leur propre monde.


	4. First Quarrel

"Laisse-moi tranquille !"

Le ton de sa voix était dur et il s'en surprit lui-même. Mais trop c'était trop. Un instant de solitude, était-ce trop demander ? Pourtant, malgré son énervement, la tristesse et la douleur qui apparurent dans son regard chocolat lui serrèrent le cœur. Mais il était trop tard, les mots avaient été dits.

Sans une parole, il le regarda ramasser ses affaires et partir la tête baissée. Il l'avait fait souffrir. L'idée lui était pesante, mais c'était nécessaire. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait besoin de fermeté pour qu'il comprenne.

Il ne demandait pas grand-chose pourtant. Un peu de solitude de temps en temps. Bien qu'il aime passer du temps avec lui, il avait aussi besoin de se retrouver avec lui-même. Il avait cru qu'il comprendrait mieux. Après tout, ce n'était pas un trait de son caractère qu'il ignorait. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il ? Pourquoi être venu alors qu'il lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne désirait pas sa présence ?

Il laissa un soupir excédé passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il était inutile de se torturer l'esprit à présent. Il s'excuserait la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient une querelle de ce genre, et ils avaient toujours réussis à se réconcilier. Pourtant, c'était la première depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, et cela pouvait tout changer. Que se passerait-il si Koki refusait de l'écouter ? Arriverait-il à le ramener dans ses bras ? Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, comment leur relation allait-elle évoluer ? Allaient-ils se détester, l'entente dans le groupe allait-elle empirer ? Et si Koki partait, à cause de lui ? Ils avaient fait front au départ d'un membre, ils ne survivraient pas à un deuxième.

Il se traita d'idiot. Non, ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Il ferait tout pour que Koki comprenne. Et il savait qu'il comprendrait. C'était Koki après tout. Et s'il l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait, il lui pardonnerait.

Laissant ces pensées de côtés, il décida de profiter enfin de sa solitude. Depuis le canapé où il était affalé, il laissa son regard errer sur son salon. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il n'était pas d'humeur pour le ménage, il aurait bien lu un livre, mais il venait d'en terminer un et n'avait pas eu le temps d'en acheter un nouveau. La télé ? Il n'y avait rien à cette heure, et un DVD ne le tenta pas non plus.

Ayant une idée, il se releva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Et pourquoi pas se préparer un bon repas ? Il ouvrit son frigo et avec le peu d'ingrédients qui lui restait, il composa mentalement le plat qu'il allait faire. Koki allait très certainement aimer…

Il prit un instant pour revenir sur ses pensées. Koki n'était pas là. Il venait de le chasser. Alors à quoi bon cuisiner s'il se retrouvait tout seul pour manger ? Ou en était la satisfaction ? Il soupira en refermant la porte du frigo et appuya son front dessus. Pourquoi la solitude était-elle soudain si triste? Pourquoi avait-il envie de la présence de Koki ? Pourquoi désirait-il ses bras l'enlaçant par derrière pour le rassurer ?

Vaincu, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro. L'heure des excuses avait déjà sonné…


	5. First Love

21h, retour de travail. Tous les deux autant fatigués l'un que l'autre, et pourtant. Pourtant l'assaut avait commencé à peine la porte refermée. Koki l'avait surpris en ne lançant pas même un regard à ses enfants. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur lui, et ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire. La tension avait augmenté ces derniers jours, ils l'avaient tous deux ressentie. Elle devait sortir, à un moment ou à un autre, et il semblait bien que ce soir serait LE soir.

Kazuya répondit avec empressement à son baiser. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur ce corps chaud, se faufilant déjà sous les vêtements pour accéder à des zones qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé toucher. Ses doigts effleurèrent son ventre, remontant sur ses abdominaux. Il ne put aller plus loin à cause du sweat de Koki qui lui barrait son avancée. Mais peu importe, il savait que bientôt cette barrière aurait disparue.

Les grognements de Koki contre son cou l'excitèrent encore un peu plus, de même que ses baisers sur sa peau réceptive, ses coups de langue et de dents. Pourtant, ils étaient encore dans l'entrée et Kazuya aspirait à un peu plus de confort. D'un coup de hanche, il le fit reculer, lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion ce qu'il désirait. Koki s'arracha de son cou, puis encadra son visage de ses mains et repris possession de sa bouche. Malgré l'empressement, ses gestes étaient doux et tendres, et Kazuya sentit son cœur fondre d'amour pour cet homme.

La traversée du salon fut laborieuse. Mais après avoir buté dans le canapé, se retrouvant coincés pour un temps, Koki perdit patience. Il agrippa les fesses de Kazuya et le souleva, ce dernier encerclant son bassin puissant de ses jambes. Ainsi transporté, Kazuya se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le lit, la chaleur du corps de Koki le recouvrant aussitôt. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il plongea dans les yeux chocolat. Il commençait à éprouver de l'appréhension, il n'avait après tout jamais fait cela avec un autre homme auparavant. Pourtant, ce qu'il vit dans ce regard le rassura. Il avait confiance en Koki, il savait que tout se passerait bien, et qu'ils prendraient autant de plaisir l'un que l'autre.

D'une main sur sa nuque, il rapprocha alors une nouvelle fois leurs visages et initia un baiser passionné. Perdu dans les sensations, il ne réalisa que tardivement que Koki le déshabillait lentement. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il décida d'en faire de même, et bientôt, ils apprécièrent les sensations nouvelles de leurs deux corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre. Le champ des possibilités était maintenant illimité et Kazuya ne perdit pas un instant pour parcourir sans entrave son corps ferme et hâlé de ses mains avides.

Il sentit Koki en faire de même, découvrant des endroits qui le faisaient frissonner ou même gémir. Sa bouche partit bientôt explorer son torse, titillant ses boutons de chair. Ils étaient d'autant plus sensibles qu'ils étaient petits et Kazuya commença à perdre pieds. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir auparavant. Il avait fallu qu'il attende Koki pour apprécier pleinement toutes ces sensations électrisantes. Et il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Le meilleur restait encore à venir.

Un long gémissement quitta ses lèvres quand une main douce mais ferme emprisonna leurs membres éveillés ensemble, créant des frictions délicieuses. Le reste ne fut plus que caresses, sensations et plaisir, dont chaque instant resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.


End file.
